


Choices

by lyrawinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Prompt: Midnight Prey, Prompt: Trapped Player, Spooky, agweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: “I got tickets for Haunted Storm’s End!” Arya exclaimed as soon as Sansa opened the door.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid I loved Goosembumps by R.L.Stine. Some of them were "choose your own adventure" stories where there where different endings depending on the options you made. I thought it would be fun to write a little choose your own adventure fic inspired by these books. There will be three chapters in total. In the second chapter I'd like to use the prompt: Midnight Prey since it is the prompt for tomorrow. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks for reading! :-)

“I got tickets for Haunted Storm’s End!” Arya exclaimed as soon as Sansa opened the door. 

Storm’s End was the ancestral home of the Baratheon Family. Stannis and Baratheon were the owners, but neither of them lived there. The estate, which comprised a mansion, gardens, a lake and a cabin, was only open to the public in Summer and on Halloween night. 

And today was October 31th.

“I don’t know Arya…” she said hesitantly.

Arya loved horror movies and books and she also loved going to theme parks when there were scary rides or spooky tours. Vampires, ghosts, zombies, dolls… the scarier the better. 

Sansa didn’t. Unlike her sister, Sansa didn’t enjoy being scared. However, she’d never gone to Storm’s End and admittedly, she’d like to visit the estate. It was several centuries old. She’d seen some pictures on the internet and the mansion looked impressive. It reminded her of Thornfield Hall from Jane Eyre. She’d like to know what it would be like to wander around the mansion, and perhaps find out the secrets it hid. She’d heard that some old houses had hollow walls, and that some of them had been used to keep small items, like photographs or lockets or boxes. Some of them even hid a secret room. 

“How many tickets did you buy?” she asked her sister.

“Oh, no. I didn’t buy them. Your boss gave them to me a couple of hours ago.” Arya answered.

“Mr Baelish?” Sansa’s eyes widened. She’d been working at his digital marketing agency since she finished her degree in Advertising and Public Relations, four years ago.

Mr Baelish was an old friend of her mother, though her father didn’t seem to get along with him. At least, he always frowned when he saw Mr Baelish or someone mentioned him in his presence. Sansa knew her father didn’t like the idea that she worked for him, though he’d never said it aloud.

“Yes,” Arya replied. “He gave me three tickets so there’s one for Gendry, another for me and another one for you.”

“Mr Baelish told you who the tickets were for?” Sansa’s heart pounded faster. She had a crush on Mr Baelish since she’d started working for him, though she’d never told anyone. She knew Arya would never stop teasing her if she found out and her parents… well… it was best not to imagine their reaction. Her father would probably think that Mr Baelish had crossed a line. But the truth was that he hadn’t. He had never tried to kiss her (though she’d imagined what it would be to kiss him), and the only times he’d touched her it had been on her arms or her back, or when he’d shaken her hand, and it had always been brief. Sansa enjoyed his company so much. He had a good sense of humor, and the time passed by quickly when they talked.

“Of course not! Arya huffed. “Though he mentioned he had bought another ticket for himself.” She paused and narrowed her eyes. A suspicious look flashed across her face. “Wait. Is there something going on between you two?”

“Of course not!” Sansa said quickly. Shit. She’d blushed. 

Arya didn’t look very convinced but she handed her a ticket. Sansa took it, trying to hide her excitement. The ticket was yellowish and it seemed as if it had been written in an old typewriter.

_Welcome to the haunted house. Beware of the vampires and the mirrors.  
Leave the mansion before midnight if you don’t want to be trapped here forever._

“Vampires and mirrors?” Sansa lifted her head to look at her sister.

Arya shrugged.

“They were just trying to sound mysterious.”

Her sister was probably right, but Sansa shuddered. She didn’t know why, but she had the feeling that this wasn’t a spooky tour to scare and amuse the visitors.

She had the feeling that there was something else.

She shook her head. Nonsense. Of course it was just a spooky tour to scare and amuse the visitors. It was Halloween. The Baratheons wanted to entice people to visit their mansion so they could get money to preserve the estate.

Besides, she would get to spend Halloween with Mr Baelish. She could bear seeing some actors wearing fake fangs and rice powder over their faces.

She would try to avoid looking at the mirrors just in case. They must have created some optical illusion so the mirrors reflected something scary. Well, Sansa wasn’t going to take the bait.

*

“Sansa.” Mr Baelish’s eyes flickered when he shook her hand. He was wearing a gray suit. Coincidentally Sansa had also chosen to wear gray tonight Her dress was long and it had a few sequins on the waist. It matched Mr Baelish’s suit.

“Ms Stark. Mr Waters.” Mr Baelish shook their hands too.

They were standing in front of the iron fence. They could see the gardens and far away, on the horizon, the mansion. There was light in some rooms, aside from the garden lanterns and the porch lights.

There were other visitors waiting too. 

Suddenly, they saw several vehicles from a distance. When they came closer, Sansa realized they looked like 19th century carriages, though they weren’t pulled by horses. When they came even closer, Sansa realized there was only space for two people in each carriage. She glanced at Mr Baelish and blushed when he turned his head to her. His lips twitched; there was something mischievous on his face.

“It seems we’re about to enjoy a lovely ride along the gardens,” he said.

**How did Sansa react?**

**OPTION 1. She remained silent.**

**OPTION 2. She smiled and said: “I agree. And it seems we were predestined to travel together.” She motioned to her own dress and then to his suit.**

**OPTION 1**

She remained silent. Was he suggesting traveling with her in one of those carriages? Her stomach fluttered in anticipation. It seemed so. After all, Arya and Gendry were dating, and the other visitors were complete strangers.

“I’ll travel with you Sans,” Arya interrupted her thoughts.

“What?” Sansa tried to hide the dismay in her voice. No, no, that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to travel with her crush!

Arya grabbed her arm, oblivious of her thoughts. Sansa glanced at Mr Baelish and flashed him an apologetic look. She saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but he offered Sansa a smile as if telling her it was alright.

“Then I suppose we’ll travel together, Mr Baelish,” Gendry said.

Sansa didn’t speak to Arya during the ride. 

_Next time, I’ll act faster,_ she thought. She wouldn’t let Arya ruin another chance to spend time with him tonight.

**OPTION 2**

She smiled and said: “I agree. And it seems we were predestined to travel together.” She motioned to her own dress and then to his suit. She hoped she hadn’t sounded too cheesy. 

To her relief, Mr Baelish chuckled, and his lips curled into a mischievous grin.

“Who am I to defy fate?” he said and offered her his arm and Sansa took it.

Their carriage was ahead of Arya’ and Gendry’s. 

“Thank you for inviting us,” Sansa told him. 

“It’s my pleasure, sweetling.”

Sweetling? This was the first time he called her sweetling, and Sansa liked how it sounded.

“I didn’t know the actors would disguise as vampires,” Sansa went on, her tone light.

“Oh, there’s an old legend that says there were some vampires in the Baratheon family,” Mr Baelish replied, his tone amused.

“Really? Or have you just made it up?” she teased.

“Of course not! The legend exists.” He leaned closer and whispered: “And perhaps the vampires too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**If you chose option 1, keep reading:**

The carriages came to a halt. There were several employees dressed in elegant suits near the entrance.

The front door opened suddenly and a man showed up. He was holding a microphone. He was tall and slender, and he had a short beard. He looked annoyed, as if he didn’t want to be here.

Samsa recognized him almost right away.

“Stannis?” Her voice sounded surprised. According to what she’d heard, he didn’t like Halloween. It had been his brother’s idea to organize a spooky tour once a year.

Stannis nodded at his employees and they moved to open the carriage doors. When Sansa got out of hers, she approached Mr Baelish. He looked disconcerted too.

Stannis was whispering something to an employee.

“What’s going on?” Sansa asked Mr Baelish in a low voice.

“I don’t know.” His breath tickled her earlobe. “He wasn’t supposed to be here. He hates Halloween. I’ve gone on this tour on several occasions and he’d never been here. Something must have happened.”

“Perhaps this is part of the set up,” Sansa whispered. “Maybe they decided to change the storyline so people who had gone on this tour before didn’t get bored.”

“I don’t think so.”

Sansa was going to reply when Stannis spoke:

“Ladies and Gentleman. I’m sorry, but there’s a problem. I’m afraid you cannot access the house just yet. I suggest a stroll around the garden. Some of my employees will accompany you until I can solve this problem. Please, forgive any inconvenience.”

Sansa exchanged another look with Mr Baelish. This was part of the storyline they were following.

Right?

He offered her his arm, and Sansa saw he was trying to smile at her. But he looked worried.

“Shall we?” he asked.

Sansa nodded and took his arm. Arya and Gendry were already following the employees. 

The gardens were breathtaking. A strong sweet scent filled the night air. Even though there were lanterns beside some trees and statues, the employees also carried torches. The lights casted shadows here and there. When they lit the statue’s faces, it seemed as if their stone eyes flickered... as if they were waiting for the visitors to look away to blink. There was something eerie in those statues. Sansa pulled herself closer to Mr Baelish instinctively. He didn’t tease her. He was surprisingly quiet. Sansa guessed he was lost in thought. 

A creaking sound behind them made Sansa jump. Mr Baelish tensed beside her.

Arya turned around quickly and screamed.

“Something is lurking in the trees! We are their midnight preys!”

  
**If you chose option 2, keep reading:**

The legend exists.” He leaned closer and whispered: “And perhaps the vampires too.”

“Sure.” Sansa laughed, shaking her head. Mr Baelish was only joking. Vampires were mythological beings.

He tilted his head and stared at her. Her reaction seemed to amuse him.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing. I gather you don’t believe in supernatural creatures.”

Sansa stirred in her seat.

“Well, I don’t know,” she admitted. “Perhaps there’s something out there.” Her voice trailed off. Then, she lifted her chin and added: “But this is a spooky tour. It’s a farce.”

He smirked.

“You look so certain.”

“I am,” she replied stubbornly.

“Okay, then I guess nothing will change your mind.” His eyes shone with amusement.

“Exactly.” But then, she remembered the ticket, and the odd sensation she’d felt upon reading those words.

_Beware of the vampires and the mirrors._

“Are we really supposed to leave by midnight?” she asked him. She’d thought the tour would last longer.

“It seems so.” Mr Baelish nodded. “Apparently we’ll get trapped in the mansion until next Halloween night if we don’t.”

Sansa laughed. Sure.

“Had you ever gone on a spooky tour?” Mr Baelish asked her then.

“No. Arya loves those kinds of things. Before she met Gendry, she often tried to persuade me to go to scary theme parks and watch horror movies with her. Now she only insists on doing spooky things with me on Halloween.” She smiled at him and added: “I consider it a victory. Now I just have to worry about one night a year.”

Mr Baelish chuckled.

“I don’t usually go to theme parks,” he confessed. “However, I like visiting old manors. Storm’s End is a place everyone should see at least once in a lifetime.”

“Have you been here before?”

“Yes,” he said, but he didn’t elaborate further. 

Before Sansa could ask him when he’d visited the estate, he spoke again. He told her about other mansions he’d visited, and he also mentioned some abbeys and castles he’d seen during his travels. He seemed to have traveled all over Westeros. It almost seemed impossible. His job consumed so much of his time. He should have lived several lives to be able to visit so many places. 

Before she realized, the carriages came to a halt. There were several employees dressed in elegant suits near the entrance.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a man showed up. He was holding a microphone. He was tall and slender, and he had a short beard. 

Sansa recognized him almost right away. It was Stannis.

“I thought he didn’t like Halloween,” she whispered near Mr Baelish’s ear. According to what she’d heard, it had been Robert’s idea to organize a spooky tour around the mansion every Halloween.

When Sansa pulled back, she saw Mr Baelish’s face had sombered.

“I wonder what he’s doing here tonight,” he murmured to himself.

Stannis’ face was also serious. He nodded at the employees and they hurried to open the carriage doors. Sansa thanked the man that opened her door before getting out of the carriage.

She saw Arya approach her. Her sister grabbed her arm and dragged her towards a tree.

“What was that?” Arya asked in a low voice. “It seems we were predestined to travel together? Wtf? Were you flirting with Mr Baelish?” 

“Of course not!” Sansa took her eyes off her and looked at Gendry and Mr Baelish. Both men were staring at them, surely wondering what they were talking about. “Come on. The tour is about to start.”

Arya crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her with piercing eyes, and Sansa knew without doubt that her sister would be watching her during the whole tour.

_Great. Just Great._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little "choose your own adventure" fic! :-) Thank you so much for your comments and or kudos. They mean so much <3
> 
> I hope you all have so much fun participating in the agweek, either creating content or enjoying it. I'm a bit sad it's over. Hopefully there will be another agweek next year :-) I want to say that I've been checking the aidangillensource on tumblr and it's been wonderful to see the drawings, moodboards, gifs, fics, etc, you've shared. I love this fandom so much :-)

**If you chose option 1, keep reading:**

A creaking sound behind them made Sansa jump. Mr Baelish tensed beside her.

Arya turned around quickly and screamed.

“Something is lurking in the trees! We are their midnight preys!”

Sansa followed the direction of her sister’s gaze. She huffed.

“It’s just an actor disguised as a vampire, Arya.”

The actor (because it was evident he was an actor) gave her a wide smile, and his fangs seemed to shine in the garden lights. He approached her and offered her a piece of paper. Sansa took it and read:

_vampire a is you to next person the out find might you else or mirror the at look Don’t_

“What did the note say?” Arya approached her and took the piece of paper from her hands.

“Hey!” Sansa protested.

“Don’t look at the mirror or else you might find out the person next to you is a vampire?” Arya read. “Sure. Let’s see if Gendry is a vampire. Sans, give me your mirror.”

“How do you know I’ve brought a mirror?”

Arya rolled her eyes.

“You always keep a small mirror in your handbag.”

Her sister was right.

“Okay.” Sansa reached into her handbag and pulled out the mirror.”

“Sansa I don’t think…” Mr Baelish began, but Arya grabbed it.

“It’s just a mirror,” Arya told Mr Baelish and before he could stop her from doing so, she stood beside him and lifted the mirror.

Sansa saw Arya grow pale.

“What?” Arya looked at her. “Sans… I cannot see his reflection.”

“What?” She approached them and looked at the mirror. It was true.

Her eyes met his. A chill ran down her spine.

Mr Baelish’s gaze darkened.

“Now that you know my secret, what should I do sweetling?”

THE END

**If you chose option 2, keep reading:**

Is everything alright?” Mr Baelish asked Sansa when she stood in front of him.

“Yes.” _Everything is fine. Arya just suspects I have a crush on you._

“Ladies and gentleman, attention please.” Stannis’ voice sounded as if he was speaking from a cave. We’ve had to deal with an unexpected event but it seems it’s fixed now. Welcome to Storm’s End. We hope you enjoy this tour. Before accessing the house there are three rules you must follow for safety reasons.

First:

You must stick together during the whole tour. No one. I repeat. Absolutely no one must fall behind. There are restricted areas in the house. Doors you mustn’t open.

Second:

Don’t trust your five senses. Remember this is a spooky tour, with actors and special effects. However, if at some point you don’t want to continue, you must tell one of my employees and they will lead you to the exit.

Third:

Everybody must leave by midnight.”

Sansa turned to Mr Baelish. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and the tension in his shoulders was noticeable.

What was going on? 

Don’t let your imagination play tricks on you, she told herself. Stannis had just reminded them that this was a spooky tour. Whatever they saw or heard… they must remember it wasn’t real.

“Great. When do we start?” Arya’s voice broke the silence. She sounded impatient.

“Arya!” Sansa gave her a disapproving look.

Stannis’ gaze fell upon Arya.

“Now,” he said, his face unreadable. Then he stepped aside and nodded at his employees. 

They opened the door.

The tour had just begun.

*

Sansa had expected to see artificial spider webs and skeletons and pumpkins with lights inside and evil smiles, but nothing in the mansion revealed that tonight was Halloween. There was no special decoration. Nothing looked fake. It looked like a real gothic setting, with large and semi dark corridors, unsettling paintings, curtains that fluttered weakly even though there didn’t seem to be air flow…

Sansa jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

“Are you alright?” Mr Baelish whispered.

She breathed out. Had she really thought a ghost had touched her back?

“Yes,” she murmured.

He took her arm to stop her. She looked at him confused. 

“What…? She paused when he motioned at something located to her right. In the dim light, his eyes looked different, as if there was something supernatural in them. 

**Did Sansa turn her head to the right to see what was there?**

**OPTION 2 A YES**

**OPTION 2 B NO**

**If you chose Option 2 A, keep reading:**

She turned her head to the right. The blood froze in her veins.

It couldn’t be possible.

It couldn’t.

The auburn hair, the blue eyes, the freckles, the facial features…

It was her.

“This isn’t real…” She muttered. 

Then, everything went black.

*

She woke up in a bed with a canopy and curtains. It smelled odd here, as if the room had been closed for decades.

“Sweetling.” Mr Baelish’s voice sounded to her left.

She hurried to sit up, her heart hammering in her chest.

The face of the painting entered her mind. Her own face. She’d heard of people who had found portraits that looked exactly like them, but it seemed too much coincidence that she found a portrait that looked like her in this house on Halloween night.

_Don’t trust your five senses._

“What happened?” she asked Mr Baelish. 

“What do you remember?” There was a strange expression on his face.

She shuddered. Something wasn’t right, she could feel it. 

Or was he involved in the charade? Had it been his idea to commission a portrait of her to scare her?

Another idea entered her mind. This was something Arya would do. Of course. She must be laughing so hard.

Sansa looked around.

“Where is the hidden camera?”

Mr Baelish furrowed his brow. The look of surprise on his face seemed genuine, but Sansa wasn’t going to fall for it. She stood up from the bed, annoyed.

“I know Arya is behind all this. She wanted to play a joke on me.”

She expected to see a smirk crossing his face, but to her surprise, he parted his lips, and looked hesitant, almost vulnerable, as if trying to gather the courage to tell her something.

Something wasn’t right at all.

“What is it, Mr Baelish?”

He put his arms behind his back and began approaching her, and Sansa noticed the emotions stirring beneath his gaze. Raw emotions. Something tugged at her chest as she stared into his eyes.

“Are you starting to remember?” he whispered when he stood in front of her, his body barely a few inches from hers.

“No.” But there was something in his gaze that was unlocking something inside her. Memories… Feelings…

“I’m not Mr Baelish.” His voice grew more intense. “I’ve been Petyr for you over the centuries. “And you have been my sweetling. What is your favorite quote of Dracula?”

“I’ve crossed oceans of time to find you,” she murmured, and as soon as she said it, thousands of memories entered her mind, like waves crashing over the rocks, powerful, unstoppable. She saw themselves wearing clothes that now only existed in museums; she saw themselves with different hairstyles; with different names. But every time, in every life, they found each other, and every time, in every life, one recovered their memories first and made the other remember.

“Petyr…” She reached out for his face, tears pricking her eyes.

“My sweetling.” He leaned in and captured her lips, and Sansa could feel his hunger, his desire, and it ignited hers.

It has been almost a century since the last time they’d kissed.

Now everything was alright.

THE END 

**If you chose Option 2 B, keep reading:**

“Sorry, but Stannis told us to stick together,” Sansa murmured and moved away from him.

However, she’d barely taken a couple of steps when the floor gave way beneath her feet.

And Sansa fell through the hole.

*

She fell onto a giant airbed.

“Sansa?” Mr Baelish peeked out. He was pale. 

“I’m alright!” she told him. She expected to see more people around the hole, but no one else showed up.

“Where are the others?” she asked him.

“I don’t know. They turned a corner. They mustn’t have heard you.” He turned his head as if waiting for someone to come back, but after several seconds in which nothing happened, he looked back at her and said: “Move away. I’m coming!”

“No, wait! You might hurt yourself,” she said, but he was already jumping in the hole.

He fell onto the airbed with a plof.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Yes. How about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“What did you want to show me when you asked me to look at my right?” Sansa asked him.

He shook his head.

“There was a lever on the wall. It doesn’t matter now.”

“Oh, So this was a trap.” She frowned. “But why didn't the floor give way when the others walked on?”

Mr Baelish’s face darkened.

“I saw the lever moving down on its own.”

“What?”

“Maybe someone was moving it with a remote control,” he added.

“Oh. You might be right. But why me?”

“Perhaps they just choose you at random,” he suggested.

“Yes, perhaps.” She sighed. “We should come back. Stannis said we shouldn’t fall behind.”

“Ah, yes, the three rules.” He smirked. “He was very dramatic.” He imitated Stannis’ voice: “Everybody must leave by midnight.”

Sansa giggled. Yes, perhaps Stannis had been a little dramatic, but that was part of the fun, she supposed.

She looked around. The room was empty save for the airbed. There was only one door.

“I guess we should see where it leads,” she said.

Mr Baelish nodded. They walked over to the door, and Sansa couldn’t help but feel nervous. What would they find on the other side?

“Ready?” Mr Baelish grabbed the knob.

Sansa swallowed before nodding.

The door opened with a _click._

Sansa screamed.

*

There was someone on the other side, wearing a long cloak. A hood covered part of their face, but Sansa could see sharp fangs when their lips curled into a smile. 

_It’s an actor. It’s an actor._

The stranger held out their hand. Sansa lowered her eyes, still trying to recover from her surprise. She saw them offering her a piece of paper. She took it and opened it with shaky hands. Mr Baelish leaned closer to read it too.

_vampire a is you to next person the out find might you else or mirror the at look Don’t_

“What?” Sansa lifted her eyes from the piece of paper.

But the stranger had vanished.

“We should continue,” Mr Baelish said. He looked nervous suddenly.

“Wait! I think this should be read from right to left.”

“Come on, you can try to find out what it means when we are reunited with the group.”

Sansa furrowed her brow. He didn’t look nervous, she realized.

He looked afraid.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a shadow. Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to turn around, but Petyr took her arm and dragged her out of the room.

“Wait, what are you doing?” 

“I thought we would be safe here,” he mumbled. “But I was wrong.” 

He was walking so fast that Sansa stumbled on her own feet and almost fell down, but Mr Baelish grabbed her by the waist. 

“Come on,” he said.

“Mr Baelish, what’s going on?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but then his gaze fell upon something behind them. He froze. 

“They’d found us.”

Slowly, Sansa turned around.

Dozens of shadows were flying around, black swirls twisting and turning.

They began circling them.

“Lord Baelish and Sansa Stark, you can’t escape from your past,” they chanted.

**How did Sansa react?**

**OPTION 2 C She buried her face in Mr Baelish’s chest and shut her eyes.**

**OPTION 2 D She breathed in and exclaimed: “Such awesome special effects!” She began clapping.**

**OPTION 2 C**

She buried her face in Mr Baelish’s chest and shut her eyes.

“I’ve loved you,” she heard him say. “Since the day we built the snow castle in The Vale. I just wanted you to remember, but I shouldn’t have brought you here. I’m sorry.”

His words unlocked the memories buried deeply in her mind. Memories from her past life.

“Petyr…” She pulled away from him.

He offered her a sad smile.

“My sweetling.”

“This is not the end. It can’t be.” She turned around to look at the shadows, her gaze fierce. “You cannot hurt us! Together, we’re stronger than you.” She glanced at Petyr and took his hand. 

The shadows yelled, and they became weaker and weaker. She felt Petyr squeeze her hand, and she squeezed his back. 

They were winning.

Together.

THE END

**OPTION 2 D**

She breathed in and exclaimed: “Such awesome special effects!” She began clapping. 

The shadows disappeared all at once. Beside her, Mr Baelish laughed.

“Such a clever girl.”

The wall in front of her started sliding, revealing a secret room. The entire group was there: Stannis, the employees, Arya, Gendry… All of them applauded. 

Sansa turned to Mr Baelish.

“So it was a prank.”

He tried to give her an apologetic look, but his smirk betrayed him.

“I’m sorry, sweetling. But you did amazing.”

Sansa lifted her index finger.

“Don’t think you’re going to get away from this so easily. You’ll need to do more than just sweet-talk me.”

“Oh.” His eyes flickered and he flashed her a devilish grin. “What do you have in mind?

“Hmmm… you might start by inviting me out,” she said, the corners of her mouth curving up.

He leaned forward and whispered:

“It will be my pleasure.”

THE END


End file.
